The Silver Millenium
by Charm
Summary: My history of the Silver Millenium, from the founding of the Senshi to the present day. Includes prologue, Sailor Knights and elder sister to Princess Serenity. *Re-vamped* *Edited* *Complete* Please read/review/both.
1. Prelude of the Moon

A great kingdom...

Remember those days?

You've always dreamed

things weren't what they seemed.

That you were back there

moonbeams filling the air.

Walking on tiles that shine rainbow smiles

And standing alone before the triple throne.

The Sailor Knight's story

needs to be told,

Before total truth

can really unfold.

A great kingdom...

The hero-knight, Eàryon, who alone has seen

the terrible carnage brought by the Dark Queen.

The lonely Knight.

Read on.

You'll find it all here.

Isn't this what you've always dreamed of?

Eternal, everlasting justice and love?

Read on, yet. You'll find it all soon...

Silver Millennium. A great kingdom... on the Moon.


	2. Birth of the Sailor Senshi! Legend of th...

Tobias mopped his brow. "I don't know how much longer we can hold out here. They're weak, but endless!"

Eàryon seized his chance as the tide of battle shifted away from him to reach Tobias's side. With a lightning lunge his starlit blade slid through a Skrala exoskeleton before the insect solider could sink its poisoned mandibles in Tobias's back. ""Watch yourself," he told his friend, with a gentle smile that looked totally out of place on the killing field.

Tobias made to reply, but a sudden roar drowned out his words. They both glanced to one side simultaneously, where the Knights of Neptune and Jupiter staggered on rubber legs before toppling to the ground. A surprise—these Skrala hurled stones from rudimentary slings.

"Visors!" Eàryon roared. The leader of the Sailor Knights snapped down the visor on his own platinum helm." Get those Knights to safety," Serenity's general continued. "We'll cover their retreat." He charged to the spot, magnificent blade whirring into a silver wheel.

The stupid bugs, he thought coldly, feinting and lunging with shocking speed for his build. They must know it's useless to keep throwing themselves at the Silver Millennium.

Limbs and ichor piled up around the Knight as he vented his frustration on the blank-eyed warriors. The Skrala soon learnt to keep away from him, clustering just out of reach of that wicked blade.

What? Eàryon thought suddenly. *Learnt?* Skrala don't learn! That's the only reason why we beat them!

Stones rang off his armour. He cursed under his breath for allowing his attention to wander. "Jularm! Take over here, I'm starting to slow down." The Lawlos Knight of Saturn ran forward, eager to prove his skills with his newly-won sword.

"Get your breath back," he said, excited. "I'll hold them off."

Eàryon nodded and stepped back, behind the line of Millennium soldiers. The Skrala chittered in a frenzy, jointed mouthparts clicking in delight to see their slayer backing away. Almost as one—almost? Eàryon wondered. We've always suspected they had a hive mind—the insectile warriors swarmed over the Saturnian Knight. His sword darted out in defence, but too many of the vermin were on him, pushing their slain brethren aside in their eagerness to get at the fresh meat. Jularm let out a single hoarse scream as they swarmed him under.

"Saturn!" Eàryon roared. He had held back, not wanting to insult the Knight by offering help in his first difficulty, but now he was in real danger.

The leader of the Sailor Knights streaked forward, his sword flashing out, severing mandibles, cracking chitin and shredding viscera. The Skrala drew back, hissing, then launched themselves at the lone Knight. He slew many, many insect warriors in the first minutes, but the sheer weight of them bore him down. Soon the filthy spawn were climbing all over him. It took all his concentration to swing the next stroke of his sword, and as they swarmed him over he could feel their razor mandibles slicing his skin... their burning poisons filling his eyes and mouth...

Eàryon groaned and his eyes flicked open, instantly alert. All he could see was whiteness. Where had his vision gone?

"Good, you've woken," a soft voice said. "Don't worry, the bandage is over your eyes to leech the poison out. You're not blind. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? As if I'd been the moth that fell in an ant's nest," he replied, smiling a little at his own complaint. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am—"

There was a commotion from what sounded like another room. "Eàryon!" a familiar voice said in great relief. The Knight finally relaxed as he recognised the voice of Princess Darkness. Her crystal slippers rang on the tiled floor, her perpetual music, as she came to his side. "How are you feeling? Can you stand?"

"Not so good. I don't even want to try and walk," he replied, trying to keep the whine from his voice. "What happened out there?"

"Sir Tobias brought you back," the soft-voiced healer told him. "Queen Serenity, as you know, is meeting the Earthling embassy, so she couldn't attend to your injuries. The Princess and I have nullified the poison and closed your wounds, but you've lost a lot of blood. I didn't think you would wake up."

"That's my Knight. He can even protect us from Death," Princess Darkness said proudly. "Your condition is stable. I'll leave you to rest. Can you watch over him, Hotaru?"

"Of course, Princess."

"I don't need watching," Eàryon interrupted. "Just some rest."

"My decision, Sir Knight," the Princess told him with a hint of steel in her voice. "Now, go to sleep." Obediently, Eàryon closed his eyes.

It was a week before Eàryon was strong enough to stand, and another three days before he made his way, unsteadily and leaning heavily on Hotaru, to the Sailor Knight's training dojo.

"Eàryon!" Tobias smiled in relief. "Good to see you about again." He clasped his best friend's hand tightly. "I've tried to train the Knights, but you're our real teacher. Good to have you back."

"Thanks," his friend said with a wan smile. "I still feel as weak as Luna's kittens. When are the others?"

"They've lost their discipline. Everyone's late today—"

"Hey!" a surprised group of Lawlos men said in unison behind Eàryon. "You're awake!" Jularm went on, stepping toward his idol and stopping abruptly. None of the other Knights came any closer to their leader.

"What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled. They were staring at Hotaru with deep disgust. Under her calm expression, Eàryon could feel the pale girl shaking with barely concealed terror at the hostile Knights ranged before her.

"You're our leader! A hero! How could you be with *her?*" Artea said in a revolted voice.

"Huh?" Eàryon had never seen his Knights act like this. Seeing that he didn't understand, Cyrus softened his voice.

"She's one of *them,*" the Knight of Neptune explained. "The Sailor Senshi!" he cried, losing control of his anger. "You're Sailor Saturn! Get out of my sight before I run you through!" With a scream of displaced air, his sword swept into his hand. Stepping away from Eàryon, Hotaru took hold of a long glaive that hadn't been there a heartbeat before. She snapped it down, aiming at the furious Knight.

"Stop!" Eàryon roared. "Put up your sword, Knight! Neither of you will battle until *I* give you leave! Now, what's the cause of this discord?"

Crimson shuffled his feet, face flushed but still defiantly holding his sword. Slowly, his grey eyes met Eàryon's dark ones, furious at the loss of control in a Knight he had trained.

Cyrus sheathed his sword.

"Miss Hotaru, thank you for all your help. You had better go now, or I cannot promise your safety." The pale girl nodded and bowed, then walked off down the corridor, her long boots tapping neatly on the rainbow tiles.

Eàryon leant against the wall, taking several calming breaths. "Now," he said, when his temper was under control. "What was all that about?"

Over the next few hours, Eàryon's bewilderment turned into shock. The outcome of the battle with the Skrala had not, as he assumed, been decided by his Knights and the Millennium soldiers, the army of the Moon. After he had lost consciousness, Tobias had borne both Jularm and Eàryon to safety. The three remaining Sailor Knights had fought bravely, but with their comrades gone the vanguard had fallen. They had broken into full retreat ("We ran like dogs with our tails between our legs," Cyrus growled sourly) but the advancing Skrala had been halted by new defenders of the Silver Millennium.

"Girls?" Eàryon asked in disbelief. "Little girls stopped that army?"

"They're not like any girls *I've* seen before," Crimson said grimly. "The first attack filled the air with mist, so no-one could see. That covered our retreat, but Cyrus and I went back into the battle." He paused. "We lost," he added shortly.

"I was still conscious for some of it," the Knight of Mars admitted, pale-faced. "These... girls... They tore into those bugs like nothing I've ever seen before. One threw lightning, one hurled fire. I saw attacks from them that ripped up the ground and trapped whole battalions of Skrala into a crevasse."

"How many of them were there?" Eàryon asked dazedly. Little girls, succeeding where his Knights had failed...

"Eight," Artea said grimly. "Your friend Hotaru was one of them—the most fearsome of all, it is rumoured."

Eàryon stared at nothing. "I need to talk to Queen Serenity," he said finally. "Tobias, will you help me there?"

"Of course."

"Your Majesty," Eàryon intoned, bowing deeply and sweeping his arm before him. He kept his face expressionless with an effort, showing nothing of how hard it was to stand unaided.

Queen Serenity inclined her head. Her two daughters, Princesses Serenity and Darkness, smiled at their foremost bodyguard.

"Our faithful servant," the Queen responded. "How can I help you, my General?"

"Your Majesty. Who are the Sailor Senshi? What is their purpose?"

"They were my daughter's idea," the silver-haired monarch replied, smiling at Princess Serenity. "Formed as allies of yours, we had hoped you would complemented each other. But there is no risk in their battles—they strike from afar with magical attacks. I plan to establish them as equals of the Sailor Knights. Your oath of allegiance and protection can now cease, at least towards Princess Serenity. She has the Sailor Senshi, and no need of further protection."

Eàryon's heart and mind froze. "You—Your Majesty! Forgive me, but you shouldn't be so hasty! The Knights are trained warriors, we are more than capable of—"

"And this is why only the Senshi could halt the Skrala attack?" Princess Serenity asked bluntly. Eàryon was staggered inwardly—although she seemed like no more than a pretty little bimbo, the Moon Princess could be shocking astute at times.

Eàryon tried to get his tattered thought processes back together. "I will withdraw by your leave, Your Majesty." He bowed again, then paused. "Your Majesty. I propose that I take the Sailor Knights and attack the Skrala hive-nest. We can—"

"There's no need," Princess Darkness said.

"What?" Eàryon caught himself. "—did you mean, Highness?"

"There's no point your going," Darkness repeated, plainly not happy about this. "The Sailor Senshi have already routed the Skrala Queens. They are no threat any more."

Eàryon's mind exploded. This had gone too far. Taking over his duties, stealing glory that should have been his—these girls were destroying his life!

The cessation of his blood-oath to Princess Serenity's protection may as well have been her death. The sense of duty that had been instilled in the Sailor Knight since his earlier training screamed for just one thing.

Revenge.

Eàryon was a Sailor Knight, and did not rush lightly into these things. He waited another week while he regained his strength, as the popularity of the Sailor Senshi grew in court circles. Luna, the cat, was their advisor, and Eàryon sought her out when he was finally ready to exact his revenge. He would have to destroy the teamwork and unity of the Sailor Senshi—

By killing them one by one.

He found Luna in the Moon Court. "Good morning, Luna. I was hoping to find you here."

"Is something the matter, Sir Eàryon?" the black cat asked respectfully. It didn't do to make enemies of legendary warriors, after all.

"Not at all," he lied smoothly. "I was wondering—who is the weakest of the Sailor Senshi?"

"What do you want to know something like that for?" Luna asked in surprise.

"I want to form a bridge between the two forces," Eàryon told her. "To do that I will train their weakest warrior."

"Oh, I see! A very noble ambition. You must never say I told you this, of course, but I believe Sailor Venus is their weakest link. She has less combat experience, and little will to fight."

Eàryon's smile was genuine, but double-edged. "Thank you. I'll go and find her now, and give her the lesson." A lesson indeed, he thought as he moved away. She will never forget *this* lesson.

Eàryon strode through eh corridors of the Moon Palace, fully armed. His platinum breastplate glinted in the creamy light that filtered through the ceiling and filled the halls with rainbows. Courtiers discreetly crossed to pass at a cautious distance—it was easy to see he was on a mission.

Soon, he stood outside the Sailor Senshi's training dojo. Inside he knew Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, was training hard, alone. He eased the door open and slipped inside.

Sure enough, Venus stood there, Senshi fuku concealed by the mass of blonde hair that fell past her hips.

Moving like a shadow, the Knight drew his sword with the barest whisper and crept up behind the Senshi. She was firing beams from her hand at a target, and failed to notice as he held his sword inches from her neck.

He gritted his teeth. Strike, damn you! You could end it all here! But his body refused to respond—years on years of discipline in knightly conduct had left him unable to strike an unsuspecting victim from behind. Cursing his training, he moved back to the doorway. "Sailor Venus!" he called to her. "I have to speak to you."

She turned, her hair fanning out behind her head as she whirled. "Yes—oh."

Eàryon's sword dropped from nerveless fingers. Sailor Venus was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, more lovely even that Queen Serenity. He stared—she stared right back, obviously feeling something of the same order for him.

"You wanted me..?" she asked eventually, pulling her mind on-track.

"Oh, my God, yes. I mean yes," he said belatedly, realising what she actually meant. "Sailor Venus, I..." He sighed. May my Knights forgive me for what I am about to do. "I've come to train you."

Then he put out his hand, and she took it, and they were together.

Sailor Pluto watched Eàryon's meeting with Minako with great interest. Newly appointed, the lonely Sailor Senshi was stationed outside the great Door of Time, and through it she observed everything that happened in the Moon Palace.

Her smile was erased by sudden worry. Minako's hand was already promised, she was sure—an arranged marriage, such as was becoming more common in the Silver Millennium.

Setsuna, the new Sailor Pluto, shrugged. With this extraordinary cast in the theatre of life, the drama would certainly be worth watching. She had no doubt it would all work itself out in the end.


	3. Love in the Silver Millennium! The Court...

Princess Darkness was in a pensive mood. She mooned about the corridors leading to the Sailor Senshi's apartments. It was such a shame, she thought. The Senshi and Queen Serenity's personal guard, the Sailor Knights, could have integrated into a marvellous team, or at very least there could have been peace between them. But Eàryon... the leader of the Sailor Knights' enmity for the Senshi was becoming legendary around the palace. It looked as if no peace was possible.

The Princess stopped suddenly, glad that for the first time in her life she wasn't wearing the crystal slippers that rang with every step she took, filling the air around her with music. There were footsteps approaching, cautious ones, from the Senshi apartments. So soft, they were—it one had walked with a friend, and they were talking, that noise would have drowned out the footfalls, even if the conversation were in whispers.

Princess Darkness hid herself behind a pillar. The noises were coming from the corridor leading to the bedroom of Sailor Venus—maybe a relative, or else—

Princess Darkness' mouth hung loose with shock. It was Eàryon—Eàryon! The sworn enemy of the Sailor Senshi... the man who crept from Sailor Venus' apartment at this hour of the morning when no-one was about... the only one whom Princess Darkness thought she might one day have married.

She slipped from behind the pillar and returned to the spartan royal bedrooms with much to consider.

"Your Majesty," Eàryon bowed ceremonially before the triple throne, holding Queen Serenity and her two daughters, Serenity and Darkness. "Your Royal Highnesses."

"Our faithful general," the Queen smiled graciously. "What is it you require, my champion? Only say the word and it will be given to you."

"I ask a boon. But I must warn Your Majesty—it flies in the face of Silver Millennium custom and even law."

There was a murmur of interest from the assembled courtiers. Eàryon's deferential, almost hesitant attitude had already sparked some attention for the usually close-mouthed Knight.

"I ask Your Majesty," he paused, gathering his courage. "For the hand of Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, in marriage."

Eager to say the words, he had said them much louder than he had intended to. All the courtiers looked at the Knight, and of all the room only Princess Darkness and Queen Serenity did not appear surprised.

Queen Serenity smiled graciously again. "Of course. I have recently thought of ordering the ceremony, as I dislike over-enthusiastic fraternising between my elite guards." In the group of Sailor Senshi clustered near Princess Serenity's arm, Sailor Venus blushed furiously. The Queen inclined her head in assent. "I grant you permission, Sir Eàryon of the Sailor Knights, to enter an engagement with my daughter's loyal handmaiden, Sailor Ve—"

There was a commotion in the crowd of courtiers. Queen Serenity checked her words, frowning.

Tobias, Eàryon's best friend and second-in-command of the Sailor Knights, strode into the clearing before the throne.

"Queen Serenity!" the Knight of Mercury half-shouted, drawing surprised murmurs from the spellstruck courtiers. "Sailor Venus is betrothed to another, a marriage arranged from birth!"

The court exploded into chatter and whispers. Eàryon's face had gone completely pale at this revelation and he waved Tobias to his side. "_Who_—"

Queen Serenity spoke, cutting off his words. "In view of your haste, I will overlook your inappropriate speech." There was a silent pause. Everyone in the room hung on the exchange. "Pray tell me; who is Sailor Venus betrothed to?"

Tobias's words were clearly audible against the silent crowd. "To me, Your Majesty. Queen Serenity."

Eàryon caught his friend up as he strode to his apartments, his face a mask of blended pain and fury. "Why didn't you tell me that?" he growled at Tobias.

"I never knew it mattered. I only found out she was a Senshi three days ago," Tobias retorted, just as angry. "You didn't tell anyone about your little affair, so I had no reason to tell you. You don't trust your Knights, but that's no reason not to trust your best friend." He threw a seething look at Eàryon, then turned his gaze away in disgust. "And I won't cancel the wedding, either. Love is well and good, but we're Knights. We have to uphold the traditions and the law." He paused again. "Even if you expel me from the Knights, I will not waver. Princess Darkness loves you, why not choose her if you're so eager to marry?"

With that he stormed away, leaving Eàryon alone in the corridor.

"So this is what it's come to," Princess Serenity said sadly. "Tradition versus love, and either way one loses and friendship is broken."

'Yes," Queen Serenity answered her daughter. "This is one of the most difficult conflicts of interest to resolve. If you are to take over the Silver Millennium one day," she went on, speaking now to Princess Darkness, "then you will be called on to solve problems like this often. I will leave this difficulty to you in preparation for that day."

"Naniyo!?" Princess Darkness yelped, before she got a hold on herself. "Yes, Queen Serenity. May I ask others for help?"

The Moon Queen smiled at that. "Of course. You must never be too proud to ask for help. But remember this is your task, and although others may help you, the final decision, at the last, will be yours."

Eàryon sighed.

"Tobias, please understand. I realise how much the traditions of the Silver Millennium mean to you, but we're in love. The wedding won't be for years anyway, we're both too young yet."

Tobias's eyes softened a little. "I understand how you feel, Eàryon. But our duties have to overcome your petty feelings. Be serious, anyway; you would have gotten tired of her and moved on within a week."

Eàryon moved faster than anyone in the Silver Millennium, but Tobias was expecting his leader's instinctive lashing out. Tobias could see the relief and gratitude in Eàryon's eyes as they began to circle and rain blows on each other. They pounded like children with their fists, always careful not to draw their untouched swords. Finally, exhausted, they both collapsed on the floor, their bodies dripping sweat. Tobias laughed, but Eàryon's eyes were troubled.

"Queen Serenity," Princess Darkness bowed to her mother.

"Princess Darkness," the Queen acknowledged. "How is your progress on Sir Eàryon and Tobias's predicament?" That was the question the whole palace was dying to ask the royal peacemaker. Now, in the Queen's lavish apartments, none of the busybody courtiers could hear.

"Not well." Princess Darkness sighed heavily. "It has come to blows. One of my pages glanced in their dojo to see the Knights at each other's throats, and – Oh, Mother!" she cried suddenly, tears filling her dusky eyes. Queen Serenity took the Princess in her arms and kissed her softly as she cried out her wasted love for the Sailor Knight's leader on her mother's shoulder, her tears darkening the white satin they hit. "I know what I must do," she said in a muffled voice. "It remains only to find the courage to have it done."

None of the three monarchs was optimistic to see Eàryon entering the Moon Court the next day. Walking heavily, as if pulled by duty against a deplorable act, he was fully armed and wore his silvered platinum breastplate. The courtiers watched, mesmerised, as he strode into the area reserved for those addressing the Queen. The current speaker, a merchant babbling about trade restrictions, was too caught up in his talk of wealth to notice the Knight's entry.

"And so, Your Majesty, Queen Serenity, the lifting of these bans would be advanta—"

Eàryon tapped him on the lips with a finger. "Excuse me."

"What?" the merchant demanded, irritated at being interrupted.

"Shut up," Eàryon replied evenly. "Your time is up. I will not draw my sword in the presence of Queen Serenity, but do not make me force you."

The merchant quailed, pale-faced, and retreated hurriedly. Eàryon stepped forward as if nothing had happened and bowed deeply before the triple throne.

"Your Majesty. Your Royal Highnesses."

"Our beloved champion," Queen Serenity replied in an amused voice, indulging her general. "How can I aid you this day?"

"I fear you cannot aid me, Your Majesty, nor can any other." Eàryon made a sick face. "I come to lay before you a challenge to my fellow Sailor Knight, Tobias, in a duel for the hand of Sailor Venus."

"Naniyo?" Princess Serenity and Darkness yelped in unison. Queen Serenity cast a stern look at them.

"We will withdraw momentarily. You will have your duel on Our return." The courtiers rose to their feet, and Eàryon knelt as the royal family retired to a back room to confer.

My daughter has been lax, Queen Serenity thought, unable to keep the smile from her face. I will clear this quickly.

Tobias leant down to his ankles, stretching his legs within their silver greaves. It was a futile gesture, he knew. Eàryon was a legend, and Queen Serenity had ordered the duel to the death, to ensure they did not trifle with the life of one of Princess Serenity's handmaidens.

To the death. And he would die.

Tobias stalked forward, his blade flickering like a snake. He met his leader's eyes, and nodded.

Duty.

At the arm of the throne, there was commotion. Sailor Jupiter had her arms wrapped around Sailor Venus, using her superior size and strength to stop the blonde girl throwing herself between the two. The Sailor Senshi were entranced, watching the deadly dance the two Knights wove.

Sailor Mercury snapped. She stepped behind the others and darted forward—

And stopped, narrowly avoiding falling. Princess Serenity had reacted as fast as any Sailor Knight, grabbing the Senshi's arm. "Hold!" the Princess whispered fiercely. "It is not your place! Remember my mother's plan!"

Ami nodded, angry with herself for losing control. As for Sailor Mars, the cold face she projected was not even slightly mirrored within her heart. Her thoughts were a tumult as the Knight's breathing deepened and the clash of starlight-and-unicorn-horn blades grew more frantic. Why did they not intercede? It was too much. She stood up, unable to bear it any longer, and ran to the cleared space that had been marked out for the two duellists.

The Senshi gasped as one as Rei sprang from behind Tobias and clutched at Eàryon's sword. She screamed piercingly as the edge cut her hands, and her blood ran down the blade. Tobias, furious at the interruption to such a serious affair, grabbed hold of Sailor Mars and pressed his sword to her throat.

Then he saw her face.

And she saw his.

The pair stared at each other for a long while in silence, Tobias's blade absently lowering, missing the scabbard at his waist and clattering unnoticed to the floor. Sailor Mars could barely breathe, and the entire court watched to see what would happen next.

Suddenly self-aware, Tobias glanced at the throne, around at the assembled courtiers, and back to Rei's adoring face. Finally, he turned to Eàryon, and gave half a smile.

"We have to move with the times, right..?" Eàryon nodded, looked amused, as Tobias went on. "I never really liked having an arranged marriage anyway."

The courtiers broke into cheers then as Tobias kissed Rei, and Sailor Venus was at last released to run to Eàryon's side.

Queen Serenity smiled. The sense of triumph in the air was palpable... until he turned to Princess Darkness.

The agent of love and destiny, Princess Darkness was crying bright tears. She collapsed into her mother's arms and wept uncontrollably for years of wasted love.

Sailor Pluto pursed her lips. So the anxiety between Tobias and Eàryon had been resolved, in a way not even she had expected. She idly wondered whether the other Senshi would become involved with the remaining Knights, but quickly discarded the idea.

Her thoughts turned to Princess Darkness. The poor, lonely Princess... she had come second again. Always overshadowed by her sister Serenity and now, in the one competition she had truly wanted to win... she had come second best to a handmaiden. Not even a noble, but she had won Eàryon's heart nonetheless.

Sailor Pluto shook her head. It couldn't be helped. The lonely Sailor Senshi yawned hugely and stretched out to sleep, throwing here long, long hair over herself like a blanket. What would come, would come. Tragic as Princess Darkness' story was, the outcome was joyous one, and Setsuna looked forward to watching the new couples.

The great Door of Time closed on the palace scene, and Sailor Pluto slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	4. Betrayal by a Dark Knight! Friendship an...

"No!" Princess Serenity wailed, stamping her foot hard in agitation. Her crystal slipper took a chunk out of the ivory-tiled floor. "I won't believe it! My Knights are loyal! They would die for me!"

"Princess, will you _please _listen to me." Eàryon's voice was clipped and precise, none of his contempt for the Moon Princess showing in his manner. "The Knights are sworn to Queen Serenity and Princess Darkness. Our parallels, the Sailor Senshi, are loyal to you. They have no vows to stop them moving against you, and your support of the Sailor Senshi has led them to think you will act against your mother and sister. Princess Darkness is only slightly older than you, so you will not outlive her. You will never be Queen, and they believe you want that power for yourself."

"That's stupid!"

"I've already explained this!" the leader of the Sailor Knights snapped in exasperation. "I wanted to warn you, because I play to reveal their treachery today. You should be ready, in case they make an attempt on your life."

Serenity's face was screwed up in apprehension. "But they're so strong. What if they attack me?"

"Three of us are still loyal to your entire family," Eàryon told her. "Myself, Tobias and Crimson. I trust both of them with my life. We will…" He swallowed his hatred of the words. "…destroy the other Knights. If you are prepared, with Prince Endymion by your side, you will be safe while we disatch the traitors."

"You're outnumbered…"

"I know. But we'll do it anyway. It's a point of honour for both sides that you don't interfere."

Serenity nodded, even paler than usual. "Do… as you see fit."

"I always will."

At court that morning, a sudden fanfare cut through the various speeches. As a group, the fully-armed Sailor Knights entered the room, light flashing on pearl, gold, silver and platinum breastplates. Eàryon, their leader, knelt before the triple throne.

"Your Majesty, Your Royal Highnesses." He lifted his face with half a smile, and added, "My beautiful Sailor Venus."

There was a murmur from the courtiers, but then, Eàryon was infamous for taking protocol into his own hands.

"I come before you today with grave news. A sect of warriors sworn to defend peace and justice in the Silver Millennium have counselled betrayal against members of the royal family. We Knights bear witness to this betrayal." He could hear the traitorous Knights snickering behind him, unaware that he knew of their plans, thinking he would denounce the Sailor Senshi whom they hated.

"With my authority as leader of the Sailor Knights and your first general… I accuse… my fellow warriors, the Knights of Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus, of high treason."

Total, disbelieving silence fell. Still on one knee, Eàryon could see the expressions of Princess Darkness and Queen Serenity running through identical emotions of shock and surprise.

But both of them knew he would never lie.

It came suddenly; steel whispered from seven scabbards as the Knights swept their swords into their hands. Metal screamed edge-to-edge as Tobias and Crimson took up positions back to back in the centre of the group, fighting for their lives. Prince Endymion of Earth stepped in front of the throne, broadsword in one hand and rose in the other, as the courtiers ran shrieking from the room. Footsteps behind Eàryon marked the first desperate attempt on the Princess' life.

Waiting until the last possible moment, Eàryon spun, swept his sword out, thrust and rose all in one motion. His sword slid smoothly under the Saturnian Knight's defences, rising inside his breastplate, impaling him almost vertically.

"Oh Saturn," Eàryon whispered sadly, grasping his one-time pupil by the shoulder. "You could have been the best of us, but your threw it away." He sighed in genuine regret. "_Why?_ Why did you do it?"

"Because… I love… Princess Darkness," Jularm gasped, his life draining down the blade. He raised his sword in weakening hands.

"I'm so sorry," Eàryon told him, then pushed his sword higher, burying it to the hilt into Jularm's abdomen. Eyes wide and staring, blade dropping from nerveless fingers, Jularm's heart beat three times more, shaking Eàryon's rock-steady sword arm. Then the Lunar Knight withdrew his blade and lowered his victim gently to the ground.

"Sleep well, Sailor Knight," he murmured, then waded into battle.

On the face of it they were three against four; not such bad odds. But the Sailor Knights had trained together since boyhood, each of them learning under Eàryon how to harness his own weakness and turn it to greater strength. They were more perfectly matched as enemies than ever as allies. Two of the Knights, Mars and Jupiter, came forward to attack their erstwhile leader, hoping to overcome his superior ability by attacking together. As choreographed as dancers, their swords intertwined and crossed over, weaving a pattern too complex to follow. Eàryon gave ground, searching for holes in the defence that he himself had refined to flawlessness.

"You're getting slow," Cyrus taunted him, his red-honed longsword flickering here and there.

"It must be all that time he spends with that Sailor bitch," Artea agreed. "Venus makes for good lovers, but I didn't think _you'd _fall and get so soft."

Eàryon stopped his retreat in mid-step, his eyes suddenly cold and sword tracing the air as he parried every strike. "What did you say?"

"Look at that!" Cyrus said delightedly. "We got through to him! Sir I-don't-have-a-heart-don't-bother-me!"

"Don't ever." Eàryon stepped forward, allowing Artea's blade to ring off his platinum breastplate. "Ever." His starlit blade rose like a snake under the opening. "_Ever_ talk about Sailor Venus to me again." A flick of his wrist, and three fingers dropped to the floor like huge pink shrimp. Artea gasped in pain before immediately switching his sword to his left hand, attacking without a pause for the injury.

"You really are an amazing fighter," Cyrus said respectfully. "It's a real shame we have to kill you."

"But look at it this way," Artea added, a feral gleam in his eyes. "Now you won't be lonely, because you'll have your Sailor Senshi with you in hell!"

Seeing red, it was all Eàryon could do to maintain his guard. All that was in his head was Minako… and what she had shown him… and what he had learnt from her…

His arms blurred with displacement, locking blades with Artea, forcing Cyrus' sword to the floor and stomping down on the flat. His left hand flashed out, bringing his palm in contact with Cyrus' forehead.

"For Minako! Crescent Beam!"

In the sudden shower of gore, Eàryon was able to overcome the shocked Artea quickly. His mind and heart were cold—this was all for the sake of their Princess…

Seeing his battle, the remaining two traitorous Knights had lost momentum, shaken. Tobias had taken his cue from Eàryon and sparking flames ran down his blade. Sailor Mars was the Mercurian Knight's lover, and both the Knights had learnt Senshi-like attacks.

Both the loyal knights dispatched their opponents at the same time. Eàryon watched, numbed, as the final threat to the Silver Millennium sank to the floor, gasping regret with his last breaths. Tobias met Eàryon's eyes in grim celebration, and both raised their swords in salute to each other.

"Your Majesty, Queen Serenity," Eàryon said sadly, turning back to the throne. "The threat to your family is finished. May God forgive us for what we've done today."

There was silence, then a sudden fleshy gasp. Eàryon spun, his thoughts moving in slow motion.

Tobias fell to his knees, Crimson's blade buried in his back. Eyes burning triumphantly, the Knight of Venus roared, "Eàryon! It's over. The Sailor Knights are finished. There's no more reason for me to live—but I'll kill your beloved Princess before I die!"

He yanked at his sword, but Tobias grabbed the blade protruding from his chest. Blood poured from his hands as he caught hold. "In death do I serve you, Queen Serenity!" he cried, and fell on his face.

Snatching up Tobias' blade, burning with subdued flames, Crimson lunged at the tight knot of Sailor Senshi clustered before the Moon Princess. Prince Endymion stepped out of nowhere, parrying the desperate attack.

It was the last chance the Knight of Venus had. As he staggered back in fear, looking at the grim faced Senshi, Prince and, worst of all, fellow Knight ranged against him, his foot caught.

Crimson looked down and screamed. Tobias' hand clutched his ankle, two fingers pointing up his leg.

"Fire… Soul," Tobias' voice rustled into the silence. The Senshi turned away from the sudden stench and hideous screams, but Eàryon ran to Tobias' side.

"Tobias! It's over." He took his best friend's hand and clutched it tightly. "It's all over now."

"Yeah…" Tobias whispered.

"Now come on… Sailor Saturn and the Queen can heal—"

"No, they can't. I'm a warrior, Eàryon. I know what a sword through the chest means." He tried to smile. "Tell her I love her. Now… you know what I want…"

Eàryon bowed his head. "All right."

Painfully, the Mercurian Knight stood. Indifferently, he pulled the sword from his body and unfastened his breastplate, allowing them both to clang to the floor. "Your Majesty," he said in the strongest voice he could muster. "I served you long. No, don't speak. Eàryon will return in a while." Together, Tobias leaning on the hilt of his trusted sword, the two heroes slowly left the room.

Things settled down in the Moon Palace. Queen Serenity announced that, as the eldest daughter, Princess Darkness would inherit the throne after herself, apologising publicly for her favouritism. Rei, of course, was inconsolable, and Minako wasn't much better. Three days after the two remaining Sailor Knights had made their way into the deserts of the moon, Eàryon returned alone.

Rei met him at the gates, but he didn't greet her. She knew from his eyes. "He died…"

"With your name on his lips," Eàryon said simply.

Rei's world crashed down around her. She ran from the gates, ran to Tobias' apartment and flung herself down on his bed, crying and crying. She lifted his pillow to throw it away—and stopped.

Her eyes gleamed with the light reflected from Tobias' jewelled dagger. In silence now, she stood and raised it to her throat…

"I think you should stop right about there," Eàryon said, leaning against the doorframe. Rei jumped, dropping the dagger. Eàryon picked it up.

"I'm sorry…"

"Just don't do it. It hurts now, but you're strong. The time will come for you to love again." He looked her in the eye. "They'll need you in the future, Sailor Mars. Don't let them down."

Rei bowed her head. "Wait," she said, as he turned to leave. "What will you do now?"

"A lone Knight? One left out of eight?" He smiled, a bitter, ruined smile. "You Senshi will have to protect the Silver Millennium. Me… well. I'll just have to try and be happy.

He turned and walked away, making no sound on the ivory tiles of the Moon Palace.

Sailor Pluto wept. As always, the lonely Sailor Senshi had watched events unfolding from the Time Corridor, unable to reach out even to comfort.

Her head came up. She would not forget. Long after the Sailor Knights were only legends, she would carry their memories, and the memory of Eàryon, the sole survivor.

Still mourning, Sailor Pluto closed the great Door of Time on one of the darkest chapters in the story of the Silver Millennium.


	5. War in the Silver Millenium! The Coming ...

"Do you, Sir Eàryon Slenth, take Minako Aino to be your—"

The great doors to the chapel slammed. Startled, the kindly old priest stopped the ceremony. Queen Serenity leant forward in surprise as a messenger staggered into the chapel. Blood ran from him freely, and his face was grey with exhaustion.

"Si-Sir Eàryon!" he gasped, obviously with his last breaths. "The Dark kingdom… attacking… Queen Beryl…"

He collapsed between the pews as Sailor Saturn rose and moved swiftly to his side. After a moment she straightened. "Dead," she said crisply.

Whispers filled the chapel. Tears filled Minako's eyes as she gazed at her lover, dripping onto the white grown that was a gift from Princess Darkness. Eàryon didn't speak, but she could see from his expression that he would have the wedding in his heart.

Minako managed a shaky smile for him, but lost it as she thought of all the plans she had made for the day.

And the night. Gods, the night…

Queen Serenity stood up, cloaked in stern majesty. "Stop this rudeness!" she ordered in a ringing voice. "Sir Eàryon and his bride are noble champions who deserve our respect. We will discuss this news on the morrow. For now, put it out of your minds and celebrate this joyous union." She nodded to the elderly priest and sat back down.

Minako's smile was like the sun coming up.

Princess Darkness sighed deeply as the ceremony resumed, and allowed her thoughts to wander. It had been three years since the catastrophe which had resulted in the loss of the Sailor Knights, and in that time the Sailor Senshi had moved to fill the gap left by their absence. Led by Sailor Mars, they defended the Silver Millennium from the attacks which were becoming ever more frequent.

The relationship between Eàryon and Minako had blossomed into true love, and if she was honest with herself, Darkness wished them well. Once she had thought that _she_ might stand at the altar with Eàryon, but it was not to be. She felt a twinge of sadness, but pushed it aside. Tonight was a big event for both Eàryon and herself—Queen Serenity had decreed that Darkness would be her successor as the older sister, and this would be publicly announced at the wedding party.

A muffled sob by her elbow caught they Princess' attention. Wordlessly, she held a lacy handkerchief out to Princess Serenity. Around the radiant Minako, the Senshi making up the bridal party were also in tears.

Princess Darkness sighed. She couldn't wait for the night.

Eàryon paused thoughtfully in the eastern courtyard. Following ancient Silver Millennium tradition, the Sailor Senshi had whisked his new bride away, not allowed to see him until the evening. It was a pity—he hadn't intended to spend his wedding day _alone_.

But it was a beautiful day. The cherry trees and forget-me-nots that were planted here were in full flower, blossoms floating around the statue that had been erected in memory of Tobias Lawlos, Eàryon's second-in-command and closest friend. Eàryon smiled at the statue, worked with incredible skill into an almost perfect image of the fallen Knight.

"Well, it happened, Tobias," he said conversationally. "I wish I could have had you with me up there, to talk some sense into me when I started trembling." He sighed. "I never thought I'd see this day, especially not so soon. I thought I would have died in battle long before I fell in love. Do you know the one thing that would have made it even more perfect?" he asked whimsically. "A double ceremony; you and Rei as well as me and Minako." He sighed again. "Of course, the invasion of the Dark Kingdom could have had the decency to wait a few days as well. But there's nothing we can do about that now. I know I've got your blessing."

On an impulse, he drew his starlit blade. The wedding, being a formal occasion, had required him to wear full armour. Minako's objections, however, had been powerful, and they had compromised on his shining cuirass and wristguards. No objection, however, would persuade Eàryon to leave his sword behind, and after consulting with Queen Serenity his vow of allegiance and protection to the royal family had been extended to include his new bride.

His sword danced now, flickering in the pale light. Blossom after blossom continued its smooth downward drift in two neat halves. He whirled and slashed, feinting against an invisible foe, moving faster and faster as his sword dance went on. He worked the blade like lightning, spinning full circles, even turning a couple of easy somersaults. Finally, perspiration gleaming on his arms, he stopped in front of Tobias's memorial and knelt before it, bringing up his sword and kissing the naked blade. "For the Silver Millennium, for Queen Serenity, for Princess Darkness, for Aino Minako. I am the last Sailor Knight, and I pledge my blade and life now."

"Very impressive," a voice said unexpectedly. Eàryon whirled, shaken, and sheathed his sword when he recognised the beautiful Queen Serenity. "I notice my youngest daughter was not included in your vow, however." Silver eyes pierced him.

"Ah—of course!" Eàryon said quickly. "I thought, since the Sailor Senshi were pledged to her—"

"The Sailor Senshi protect _all_ of us, now," Queen Serenity said, pointedly reminding Eàryon that his Knights had failed that duty. Eàryon stiffened. "But under your guard, of course, we have little to fear," she reassured her prime bodyguard, and sighed heavily. "Little, but even you are not infallible, my champion." She sat on a stone bench in the courtyard. "I am old, Sir Eàryon," the silver-haired monarch told him. "I have led the Silver Millennium for more than a thousand years."

"There isn't a line on your face to bear witness, my Queen," Eàryon told her gently, while inwardly marvelling. A thousand years! Rarely did residents of the Moon Kingdom live past their eight hundredth years.

"That's very kind of you, Eàryon. But yet… I fear this may be my last war."

"Your Majesty—"

She stopped him with a raised hand. "Please, just Serenity. Formality means nothing anymore."

"With the elimination of the Tremor sect, and the Skrala, there are no more major threats to the Silver Millennium. This may be your last battle, Serenity, but the kingdom will pass to Princess Darkness under a blanket of peace."

The Queen blinked. "That is true—"

"It _is_. Once we have repelled the Dark Kingdom, our future is assured. Princess Darkness will be a capable ruler, and the Silver Millennium will have nothing to fear."

Queen Serenity was surprised at his confidence in his words. "Don't they?" she murmured, half to herself. "Don't they, yet?"

The ball was spectacular. Dignitaries from any one of a hundred worlds whirled around the floor. The buildings themselves provided light, every house and wall glowing with unearthly radiance.

A trumpet fanfare announce the entry of the royal party. Queen Serenity swept gracefully down the stairs, followed by Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. _That _caused a stir; while the Queen had given her public blessing to the pair, other political considerations indicated that they would be wiser to remain apart. Princess Darkness followed her sister into the room unescorted, followed by the clustered Sailor Senshi. Lastly came Minako and Eàryon, elevated to royal status for the evening at Queen Serenity's insistence.

Immediately upon descending the stairs, Eàryon mounted the dais near the head table. "Ladies and gentlemen, nobles all," he said the astonished crowd, who hadn't expected speeches this early in the evening. "Thank you for coming here, it means the world to me,' the Knight continued simply. "For reasons it is not my place to decide, my beloved and I have decided to breach both custom and courtesy, and leave you to enjoy this fine meal." He bowed deeply and, taking Minako's hand led her from the room. The crowd was silent with shock for a moment, until the well-prepared Sailor Senshi began to applaud. The room soon filled with cheers, and from the corner of his eye Eàryon spotted Princess Serenity leading Endymion out onto the balcony.

Queen Serenity stepped up to the dais, looking half-amused and half-infuriated. "Dear friends," she began, looking out into the crowd, then smiled wryly. "I'm afraid our noble champion has left me at a bit of a loss." The guests laughed, and over the next few minutes, listened attentively as Queen Serenity explained the fast-approaching war with the Dark Kingdom which would soon call the newlyweds away from the palace, and although Eàryon would likely see Minako again, it would be in the front line as comrades-in-arms. And a battlefield was hardly the place for intimacy.

"And so, I ask you to join me in blessing their union with all your hearts. May their marriage last as long as the Silver Millennium shines."

At that precise moment, the first of the fireballs tore open the ceiling.

Beryl's army had arrived.

Eàryon held Minako close, she in her wedding gown, he in his tabard and cape. Murmuring wordless endearments to each other, their lips met over and over again.

"We should have done this years ago," the Knight told her.

"But I'm still glad we waited," she responded shyly. They kissed again—and the room shook.

Eàryon broke away, grabbing for the sword that was no longer there. Out of his sight, Minako sighed in resignation.

"It looks like our wedding night will have to wait, sweet," Eàryon told her, not a hint of his emotions showing. The bride did not have his inhuman self-discipline, however, and two tears made their way down her cheeks.

Three minutes later, Eàryon burst into the ballroom fully armed. The carnage was terrible; courtiers and nobles had been slaughtered by the score, and small fires smouldered all around the room. The Senshi were nowhere to be seen.

In the middle of the room, Princess Darkness lay in state, a shard from a shattered table driven right through her chest.

"Darkness!" Eàryon roared, dashing to her side. She smiled drowsily at him.

"Eàryon… so you _do_ know my name."

"Princess?" he asked in confusion.

"Never mind." She paused, as if gathering her thoughts. "You can't help me as I am. I am dying." A strange expression came over her face. "My chambers, Eàryon! In my bedroom, beneath my pillow! Go quickly, I won't last!"

The Sailor Knight streaked away, venting his frustration by kicking the massive doors off their hinges on the way past. Desperate to be in time, his form blurred into the triple shadow of displacement.

On reaching her door, he simply dipped his shoulder and didn't check his speed. It was locked, but doors seldom stay locked when they are torn from their frames. He quickly found what he was looking for, and held it up to his eye.

He shook his head and ran back towards the ballroom. If Princess Darkness was dying anyway, then he supposed it could do little harm.

The pain was writ large on her face as he reached her. "Did you… get it?" she gasped.

"Yes, Princess Darkness," he said heavily, and handed her the Silver Crystal. As the symbol of the heir to the Silver Millennium, the crystal's political significance was second only to its formidable magical power. That power came at a terrible cost—the strain of channelling so much raw energy through a physical body left it a dry, empty husk, essentially killing them. Queen Serenity's own not-inconsiderable power had set a ward on the crystal for anyone not of royal blood.

Princess Darkness took it now. "Help me up," she commanded Eàryon. He gently raised her shoulders until she was in a sitting position as threads of silver light began to wash over the walls.

Queen Serenity looked at the devastation around her, and her eyes hardened. The Sailor Senshi stood in a tight group guarding the Queen, but the four of them were being hard-pressed by the combination of Jaedite and Nephrite. Even as she watched, the shittenou brushed aside the Senshi's attacks and struck back at them with a choking purple mist that sent them all reeling. The shittenou pressed their advantage, spearing the Senshi with bolt after bolt of terrible energy. Queen Serenity's aura began to blaze as she readied herself for the battle she hadn't expected to fight so soon.

Suddenly, for no reason she could see, the shittenou hesitated. Glancing around, Queen Serenity saw that the sky was full of glittering white threads of power, drifting slowly downwards like strands of a falling spider's web.

No, not white threads, the Queen saw. Not white, but _silver_. The Silver Crystal had lent its power to the Silver Millennium yet again in its hour of need.

The two shittenou gave ground, shrieking where the silver threads touched them. Smoke rose—it was burning them like acid! The uncertainty on their faces intensified, and their attacks faltered. Acting quickly, Sailor Mars raised her hands.

"Burning Mandala!"

The shittenou had had enough. They turned and fled, retreating towards the vast presence that was Beryl. Their youma minions were not so lucky, dissolving where they stood. The Dark Kingdom had lost thousands of mindless soldiers in the space of a few minutes. The threads from the Silver Crystal fell towards the dark Queen, but Queen Serenity's attention was taken up by something else.

High above the battlefield, there was a new light. A sketch almost, of a massively imposing doorway. She allowed herself a tight smile, as four figures materialised and ripped into the fray, driving directly towards Beryl.

The Outer Senshi had joined the battle, led by Sailor Pluto. Queen Serenity allowed herself a grim smile. The battle for the Silver Millennium was not over yet.

Beryl's mind was clouded by an incredible pain. These… ants, these insignificant little girls had scattered her vanguard and struck at Beryl herself! And worse, they had driven her back and left her in this battered, bleeding state. Her shittenou had abandoned her, even the fiercely loyal Kunzite. Damn these Moon people!

Suddenly Beryl felt a new power. Her limbs surged with energy—her body was moving again!

She smiled. Queen Metallia, the Great Ruler of the Dark Kingdom, was with her and in her. She turned murderously towards the knot of Sailor Senshi protecting the silver-haired Queen of the Moon.

__

Strike!

Queen Serenity turned in time to see Sailor Venus fall.

Eàryon stalked the torn corridors of the Moon Palace, his starlit blade held low. Kunzite, he knew, would be doing the same—the Knight had lured the shittenou here with the promise of the Silver Crystal for victory.

A footstep rung behind him. He whirled and lunged in one motion, before he realised the noise had been by a crystal slipper.

"Sere—_Princess?_"

A lock of golden hair drifted to the rainbow tiles. The Moon Princess barely had time to gasp before Eàryon caught his own wrist, arresting the slap across her face.

"_Don't _ever _do that again,"_ he gritted through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, Sir Eàryon," Princess Serenity said, taken aback. "I came from the balcony. My sister—"

"—is dead," Eàryon told her flatly. "So are a lot of other good people, and so are we if Kunzite comes across us talking like this."

"I don't care!" Princess Serenity snapped with uncharacteristic heat. "Endymion is fallen! And Minako! My life means _nothing _without him!You're the General, tell me how I can hurt the Dark Kingdom!"

Eàryon stared dumbly, as she knew he would. "What?" he managed blankly.

"Minako! Sailor Venus, she's dead! Now tell me how I can hurt them!"

A lifetime of training came to Eàryon's aid at that moment, as he whirled to meet blades with the shittenou Kunzite. The familiar clash and spark of blades meeting edge-to-edge jolted him back into sensibility. "Princess!" he barked, working his sword one-handed as he dug in a pocket with the other. "Take the Silver Crystal to Her Majesty. No!" he roared, as the Princess began to raise the jewel with a look of determination on her face, grabbing her wrist with his free hand. "Only Queen Serenity has the power to send them away. _You_ will be Queen of the Silver Millennium now, so run!"

Kunzite snarled at seeing such a treasure so tantalisingly close, and tried to advance to claim it, but Eàryon was a magnificent swordsman and allowed no quarter. With a worried glance behind her, the Princess ran.

"Going somewhere?" the fourth shittenou asked casually, stepping into her path. Eàryon groaned as Kunzite laughed triumphantly.

"Zoisite! With perfect timing! She has the Silver Crystal!"

The blonde, startlingly beautiful man reached for the Princess with an evil smile. Without backing down a step, she set her jaw and reached for the curious crescent moon ornament set into her hair…

"The Moon Stick!" Eàryon breathed, appalled that she had used such an object as a hair-ornament. Princess Serenity lashed out, and Zoisite fled in fear.

"Zoisite!" Kunzite roared, his plans falling apart as he watched. The Princess took to her slippered heels, and Eàryon closed in to give the shittenou his full attention.

Queen Serenity stood alone, the Sailor Senshi lying dead or dying around her. Above, Beryl continued her rampage with her augmented powers. Taking a deep breath, the Queen prepared herself for the attack which she knew would prove futile.

Then her daughter was at her side, pressing something into her hands—the Moon Stick! And the _Silver Crystal!_

"How—"

"Princess Darkness is dead," the Princess said bluntly, and it seemed to her that Queen Serenity looked a little older, her shoulders a little more slumped, in that moment. Then she shook it off and stood straight and tall, beautiful and terrible.

"You must trust me now, my daughter," the Queen said gently. "I will reunite you with your love, but it will take a thousand years. I will sent you to Earth, as a normal child until the time comes that you are needed."

"Endymion is—"

"I know," came the crisp reply. "He took the bolt intended for _my_ heart. Death is but a sleep, and every courtier, Sailor Senshi, and Sailor Knight slain this evening will be reborn with you."

"Darkness?" Princess Serenity asked, in a kind of desperate wonder.

"No. No magic could bring her back. The Silver Crystal's price _will_ be paid, no matter what it costs us personally. You will have to let her go." She paused. As will I. "Kiss me now, my daughter, for we may never meet again. You will be needed in the future, and you _must not_ fail, for you are, or will be, the Queen of the Silver Millennium."

Beryl reared above the destroyed Moon Palace like an angry goddess. She saw the figures there, the old Queen and her rival for Endymion's love. Which to slay first? she mused, as Princess Serenity embraced her mother and ran towards the ruins. A swift bolt brought her down, and triumphantly, Beryl turned her attention to the old one.

Something was wrong. She didn't run, or even flinch as Beryl bore down on her. Instead, she raised her hands—a wand, and something glinted…

Beryl stared, and tried to halt her attack. _"Silver Crystal?"_

"Moon Healing… ESCALATION!"

In the ruins of the Silver Millennium, Eàryon saw the light of the Silver Crystal. Below him, Kunzite snarled as the Knight drove home the blade, ignoring the shard of ice digging through his chest. They lay dying together as Eàryon felt the Queen's magic take hold, and the shittenou's face blurred into that of Aino Minako, Sailor Venus.

Not such a bad sight to carry into the darkness.


	6. Serenade of Venus! A Long Forgotten Love...

Chibiusa shook her head. "No, I don't want to go to the park today, Pu. Tell me a story!" Excited by this idea, the tiny pink-haired girl scampered around the room.

"Very well, Small Lady," Setsuna replied, inclining her head. "I have seen events from all over time. What story will I tell?" A small smile flickered on her lips. One of Setsuna's greatest loves was storytelling, but in her sojourn between times, she had had no chance to practice.

"Why don't you tell us all a story?" Artemis suggested lazily. Absently, the white cat snapped up another KitEKat treat.

"You'll be a fat cat if you don't exercise that off," Luna told him. Artemis shrugged.

"Tell us about the old times," Michiru suggested from across the table.

"Yes. What about the Silver Millennium?" her partner asked. Both Minako and Makoto were unconsciously leaning towards Haruka, but she pretended to ignore it. "I want to hear from that time."

"You're such a sentimentalist," Michiru sighed.

"I love the idea of it. But there were no cars or cycles to drive then…" Michiru laughed lightly at her.

"Tell us about Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Usagi said eagerly. Mamoru was the only member of the group not in attendance; he had gone to meet a friend who was flying in from overseas.

Everyone sighed deeply. "Maybe not, Usagi-chan," Makoto said drily.

"Tell us about the Sailor Knights," Minako said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her, and she flushed. "What? Did I say something?"

"Something about sailing at night…" Usagi said vaguely, reaching for the plate in the middle of the table. It was piled high with tempura shrimp, courtesy of Umino in exchange for a favour Usagi had done him concerning Naru.

"Oh, Usagi…" Luna groaned, putting her paws over her eyes.

Setsuna cleared her throat gently, silencing them all. "I've seen the Sailor Knights. I'll tell you their story."

"Wait!" Chibiusa cried, clambering over them all to sit in Setsuna's lap. "I couldn't hear well over there," she explained, blinking up at her.

Setsuna laughed gently. "Very well, Small Lady."

"A thousand years ago, there was a wondrous kingdom on the Moon, known as the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity ruled, and she had two daughters; Serenity and Darkness."

"What?" the Sailor Senshi gasped.

"Two daughters?" Usagi asked. "I'm not the only princess?" She frowned. "Mamoru-san…"

"Not two princesses," Setsuna corrected. "Two daughters. Darkness was the elder daughter, but the Silver Crystal bound itself to Princess Serenity instead. Now. The Kingdom had nine protectors, known as the Sailor Senshi. Princess Serenity was Sailor Moon, of course. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus," she pointed to each of them in turn, "protected the Silver Millennium from obvious threats. Sailor Saturn," smiling at little Hotaru asleep in the corner, "was Queen Serenity's advisor. Neptune and Uranus were elite and kept for emergencies. And Pluto guarded the Time Corridor."

"Yay, Pu! And Chibimoon protected the future!" the excited Chibiusa squealed. For once, Usagi didn't shout her down.

Setsuna went on. "Opposite to the Sailor Senshi was a group of male warriors, known as the Sailor Knights. There were eight of them; the Knights of Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus."

Ami interrupted, frowning. "That's only seven. And why don't we remember the Knights?"

"Who cares, Ami-chan? What was the Knight of Mars like?" Rei asked, leaning forward. "I bet he's… tall, handsome, charming…"

"He won't be as good as Mamoru-san," Usagi asserted quickly. Rei's eyes narrowed, and she and Usagi began shouting at each other. Setsuna sighed. It looked as if her story would have to wait.

"Pu," Chibiusa said, tugging at her sleeve. She looked down. "Go on with the story. Please?"

Setsuna smiled at the child. "The last of the Sailor Knights was also their leader, a great hero named Eàryon Slenth."

"Strange name," Minako shrugged, her face troubled. "It's familiar somehow…"

"He was the equal of Princess Serenity in combat, and they trained together many times. The Sailor knights are all physically stronger than Mako-chan, and they use weapons instead of magic. Eàryon and his second-in-command, the Mercurian Knight Tobias, were the only two who combined their swords with Sailor Senshi-like attacks."

"That's it!" Minako said without thinking. "Eàryon-sama's sword dances in the moonlight. It is made from starlight and unicorn's horn. After the battle, he puts it away and comes back to me."

"Minako-chan…." Usagi whispered.

"Sounds like poetry," Rei said approvingly.

"It didn't rhyme," Usagi pointed out.

"Poetry doesn't have to rhyme, you turtle!"

Usagi's face screwed up "Rei-chan!"

Haruka Ten'ou stood up, obviously frustrated. "Listen!" she shouted. "I want to hear this stage!" Rei and Usagi nodded, cowed, and she sat back down.

"It came to pass that Eàryon was badly wounded in battle," Setsuna resumed. "The only one who could save him was Queen Serenity, but she was away from the palace."

"What happened?" Minako asked, almost desperately.

"Princess Darkness inherited much of her mother's gifts. Between her and Sailor Saturn, they managed to heal the wound, but he had lost much blood and was very weak for a long time. With Saturn's help, however, he could at least walk the halls of the Moon Palace."

"So beautiful," Usagi whispered, remembering it.

"And he began to hear rumours. Rumours that a group of young girls had appeared on the battlefield after he had been taken away, and defeated the enemy themselves. Stories said how they had ripped up the ground and blinded the enemy with mist."

"Haruka and Ami," Makoto said aloud. "What did he think of these stories?"

"He was jealous. That had been the task of his knights, but since the Sailor Senshi's attacks struck from a distance with no risk, they were gradually becoming useless. Amongst his knights, Eàryon found discontent. They wouldn't go near the Senshi, although some of them found them attractive."

Setsuna looked directly at Minako. "Sailor Venus was especially desired, but she rejected them all."

"Me?" Minako gasped. Then she smirked. "Well, of course! I'm so beautiful, what do you expect?"

"The Sailor Senshi wanted desperately to make peace with the Knights, but they were knocked back. The Sailor Knights told Eàryon about the horrible Senshi, and he promised not to meet with any of them. In the Court of the Moon, every woman desired the leader of the Sailor Knights. Even Princess Darkness wanted him, but knew she couldn't."

"That's when he came to me," Luna interrupted, raising her head. "He asked me which of the Sailor Senshi was the weakest, so that he could train her."

The original five Sailor Senshi looked at each other, wondering whom it would be. Minako's burning cheeks said she already knew.

"Eàryon knew that if his knights confronted the Sailor Senshi directly, they would be defeated by their superior numbers and teamwork. He planned to catch them one-by-one, alone, and kill them."

"Just to get his job back?" Makoto gasped.

"To get his life back. They had all sworn a death-vow to the royal family. Luna told him that Sailor Venus was the weakest—"

"Lucky! It wasn't me!" Usagi giggled, while Minako slid beneath the table in shame.

"He found her in the training dojo. He entered behind her, holding his sword up. But his honour as a Knight wouldn't let him attack her from behind, so he called out to her. She turned—"

"—and his world changed," Minako said dreamily, back on her cushion.

"Eàryon and Sailor Venus fell deeply in love. They formed the first bridge between the Sailor Knights and Sailor Senshi. After that day they were never apart. Everyone knew they were together, and they were a perfect couple. A match made in heaven. His happiest times were spent in her bedroom—"

"I bet they were," Rei whispered. Usagi snorted, trying not to laugh.

"—holding her, looking into her eyes and listening to her play the flute."

"You play the flute, Aino-san?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know…"

"Here." Opening a case near her, Michiru quickly assembled a fine flute. "Try it."

Minako brought the instrument to her lips— and a string of horrible, discordant notes emerged.

"Oh!" she said, disappointed.

Haruka winked at Michiru. "Try again," she suggested. "Concentrate, hard." As Minako closed her eyes, Haruka stood up and stepped around behind her. Taking a breath, she wrapped her arms around Minako, taking on the persona of the male she was usually mistaken for.

"Play for me," she whispered, assuming her masculine voice. "Play for your Sailor Knight."

Minako jumped at her words— then began to play Michiru's flute, flawlessly. Tears sprang to Haruka's eyes as she detached her arms and returned to her place.

"What a beautiful tune!" Usagi sighed as Minako finished.

"Yes! Play again!" Makoto demanded.

Minako began to play, a slower tune now. It was poignant; for no reason they knew; all the Sailor Senshi were deeply moved by the sweet notes.

"That's the Moon Serenade," Luna told them. "Eàryon-sama wrote it for Minako-chan. She played it for hours."

"Urgh… mouth ulcers…." Usagi muttered.

"Shall I continue?" Setsuna asked diffidently. Minako was staring in amazement as the flute— Rei realised her expression was like Makoto's when she had put on ice skates.

"Yes, Pu!" Chibiusa said, half-asleep by now. Setsuna smiled down at her.

"Very well. I will tell you one more tale of the Sailor Knights." Setsuna sighed softly and thought, her mind running over her thousands of courtly memories, the ones she had watched through the Door of Time, out alone in the Corridor.

"After Eàryon returned from Sailor Venus' chambers early one day, he overheard his knights talking. They were discussing treason."

"Treacle?" Usagi's mind swam with visions of golden syrup.

"No. They planned to kill the Moon Princess."

__

"What?"

"That was his reaction as well. Eàryon immediately left and found his best friend, Tobias, in your room, Hino-san," she said, swinging on Rei suddenly.

"What?" she asked blankly. "What was he?"

"The Knight of Mercury. You were very much in love with him."

Rei bit her lip. "I forgot… damn!"

Usagi snickered. "I've still got Mamo-chan…"

"Shut up, you turtle!"

"Rei-chan's being mean!"

"The two Knights confronted the other six with this knowledge," Setsuna hurried on. "The battle was fierce and terrible. Eàryon had trained each of them to be the best they could, and they outnumbered himself and Tobias. In the end, it was only the flame attacks Rei had taught Tobias, and the magic Minako taught Eàryon, that gave them the advantage."

"What happened?" Rei asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"They won," Setsuna said simply. "The treasonous Knights were killed in the battle. Tobias, also, received a sword through his chest."

"What?" Rei reeled back, shocked at how much that statement hurt her.

"The injury was beyond the skill of even Queen Serenity to heal," Setsuna went on. "Eventually Eàryon smuggled him out of the palace and Tobias walked out to die in the deserts of the Moon. He wanted…"

"… to die looking at Mars in the sky," Rei finished softly.

"Yes. The treason was defeated, but Eàryon was the only Sailor Knight. Knowing that he would be almost useless alone, compared to the Sailor Senshi, he and Sailor Venus began fighting together as a stronger and stronger team, until not even Princess Serenity and Endymion could overcome them. They were perfectly linked. And they stayed that way until Beryl and Kunzite came."

Setsuna fell silent, indicating the end of the story.

The Sailor Senshi didn't speak for a moment.

Minako spoke first. Staring at the ground, cradling the flute in both hands, she asked, "That was a thousand years ago?"

"Yes."

"I remember it like it was yesterday." She paused. "He's dead now, then?"

"I assume so."

"I haven't seen him in my mirror, and I would have with so much power," Michiru added.

Minako said nothing, but raised the flute to her lips and began, again, to play the Moon Serenade.

This time it caught at the heart of all of them. Minako's notes were sharpened by her shaking hands and the tears raining behind her thick hair she allowed to fall forward.

"And Tobias as well," Rei said past the lump in her throat.

"Hey, Rei-chan! What about Yuuchiro?" Usagi reminded her.

"It's… different, Usagi," she sighed, looking away.

The door intercom buzzed just then. Usagi sprang up, as Mamoru's voice came through the speaker.

"Good afternoon, Usako. Mind if I come in?"

"Mamoru-san!" Usagi squealed, throwing the door open. It was not Mamoru who stood there, however.

"Hello," the stranger said in perfect English. "You must be Tsukino Usagi."

"Come in," Usagi said in Japanese. He laughed and did so, Mamoru following him in.

"Everyone, this is my Australian friend," Mamoru said.

His friend's eyes had gone straight to Minako, and hers to him. Ami and Makoto also stared openly, and even Setsuna and Michiru leant forward, interested.

"My Australian friend," Mamoru repeated, louder, annoyed at the reaction.

The taller boy smiled easily. Deep brown eyes sparkled, and his dimples stood out. Under his fitted shirt, Minako could see the every muscle on his chest, and even the flat, hard oblongs of his stomach. Solidly-muscled arms summed up his body as "gorgeous."

Minako gulped.

"Hello, all," he said to them all in flawless Japanese. Usagi raised an eyebrow— he even switched accents perfectly. "It's good to meet you all at last. Mamoru told me all about you."

"Oh, yes? And what's your girlfriend? I mean name?" Makoto asked, not bothering to hide her intentional slip.

"I'm Eàryon. Eàryon Slenth." He paused, and looked right at Minako. "And I think we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on."


End file.
